Love can hurt
by Alice'sDualPersonality
Summary: This is for Padfoot-is-better-than-you! Ginny is in love with Harry but does he feel the same for her? I have yet to read the last 2 books! So sorry if it isn't to up-to-date! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!


How sweet the sorrow can fill ones heart. It hurts one badly but in the end it all seems to be worth

every minute of pain. Every minute of love lost. Ginny knew that it would hurt. To love a man that was

almost out of her reach. Why did it have to be him? A question that filled her head every

night before falling into the sweet darkness of dreamland. The name that sent it's self through the

dreams like whispers. Harry Potter.

Ginny store at the paned window in the common room in the Gryfindors wing. Sighing to herfself as

she took in the dreary afternoon. Rain was pouring down in thick sheets. It somewhat reminded her

of what she was feeling at the moment. The feeling was of saddness. Sitting in the dinning area was

hard for her to do. Just watching Harry with longingas he laughed and talked with his friends. Ignoring

the stare coming from her end of the table. It also tore Ginny's heart in two to watch him every once in

awhile look at Cho.

Ginny decided to skip yet another meal and wait to return to her evening classes. Tears formed in her

eyes as a striking pain stabbed at her heart. Images flew through out her already torn mind. Harry

kissing Cho. Hugging Cho. Whispering 'I love you' to Cho. All images made up but just as painful

if they had been real. How easily Cho Chang recieved love and affection from two men. One dead left

another standing like a brand new knight. A knight Ginny could only wish would be there for her to

save her from her pain and keep her safe within the warmth of his arms.

Sobs racked the tiny body. Nothing could come from longing for a man she could never have. Nothing.

Heat filled her. Rage taking over and filling every crack sorrow had left. Anger flared in her eyes. Anger

at Cho Chang for taking Harry and anger at herself for doing nothing to prevent it. Pressing her head

against the cool glass she looked across the grounds. It almost was impossible to see a thing. When

lighting flashed her blue eyes were dawn to a drenched figure. Ginny strained her eyes to make out who

the figure was. Another lighing strike lit the grounds. A name slipped over her lips.

"Harry..."

Running up the stairs quickly to the girls common room she tripped and scrapped her forhead against the

carpt. Hard enough to cause it to leak thick rivlets of blood. Not taking notice of this she climed back up on

her feet and ran all the way to her bed. Fumbling to find an object under the bed she clutched the handle

of a pink umbrella and dashed out of the rooms and knocked through Gryfindor students returning from lunch

to grab their books. Never turning to apologise she kept on running all throughout the school till she reached

the door leading to the grounds. Opening the umbrella while pushing on the heavy oak doors she stepped onto

a slicked mud path.

Slipping and sliding all the way to the spot Harry had been standing, She almost gasped to see he wasn't there.

Once again sorrow crept into her mind.Lowerin her head and clutching the handle tightly she continued to treck

on through the rain.

"Ginny?" A low but familiar voice spoke

Turning quickly she saw Harry but slipping on the turn she fell to the muddy path. Or she would have if two strong

arms had not wrapped themselves aroung her small waist. Her face turned an impressive shade of red from the

procimity of her and Harry. Pulling her up into a standing position he hesitantly let go and took a stp back.

" What are you doing out here,Ginny?" Harry questioned

"I saw you standing out here from the common room. I though you would catch a fever if I didn't come and get you."

She said casting her eyes toward the ground.

Harry stared at her curiously and, what Ginny thought was a mistake, Longing. She looked over his drenced form

that lightly shivered from the cold drops. Saddly smiling she moved closer and made sure they where both under

the umbrella. Ginny raised her eyes to meet Harry's green ones but only for a second before looking past his

head. Tears formed in her bright blue eyes. Knowing the only longing Harry could have was for the little Asian

girl, Cho Chang. A cold hand came to lightly rest on her right cheek causing Ginny to jump a bit.

"Ginny, Why are you about to cry?" Harry whispered

"I'm not... My eyes just watered up abit" She lied

"I doubt that. I always notice you are close to tears at lunch. Why is that?"

He noticed her? But he was always looking at Cho not her!

"I-I don't understand. You always looked at Cho not me. How do you know?" Ginny questioned, cofusion clear

on her face.

" Cho? What does she have to... Oh. I don't like her like that. I was just worried about her. You know Cedric.

But is that why you have been skipping meals?"

Ginny shook her head while backing up. She dropped the umbrella and clutched her face. Sobbing like there

wasn't a tommorow. None of this made sence.

"Why? Why do I have to be like tis?! Thinking horrid things and having them hit me. I just wante you Harry! But

you hve an eye for another!"

She never took notice that she had confesed her love from how much pain was filling her. She never tok notice

that she was getting soaked. She never took notice that Harry had his arms around her until he spoke.

"Ginny... I am so so so sorry for never noticing that you were in pain. I thought that maybe you were wrapped up

in some kind of horrid love situaton but I never noticed that I was the situation. I...I love you Ginny and I never wanted

to hurt you. I love you more than a friend. I wanted to wait till all these events pasted and you wouldn't have to deal

with all the grief. I love you Ginny" Harry tightened is hold around her and rested his forhead against hers.

His gorgus green eyes were shut and shallow breath hit Ginny. Warming her body and soul. The words were like a

coat. Wrapping her small arms around him she gripped tight hoping he wouldn't disappear and she would wake. Harry

opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"I don't care if I go through greif or horrid pain. Just as long as your always there. I am filled to the brim of all my being

with joy Harry. Please don't take that away.I love you to much to care for anything other than you."

Leaning up a kiss landed on his lips. Both set of eyes closed. Biss and happiness taking over and coarsing through them.

The rain chilled them to the bone but the kiss just warmed their souls. A silet promise to never leave one another even in

death they would always be together.

"Your bleeding. I'll stop it for you" Harry said breaking the kiss and licking at the wound.

"Ack! That hurts don't touch it!" Ginny cried out before breaking for a run. Harry close behind her. Happy laughs with

no pain hidden beneath them filled the gloomy courtyard.

Fin!

YAY! Finished! Hope you enjoyed it! Hope to see reveiws from you all! Also I know there are probly a crap load of mistakes

but I could not realy care!


End file.
